Conspicuous
by Acrnavy
Summary: Alice Kirkland made up her mind to go to an all-boys school so that she may be able to succeed, but this school isn't like any normal school. It's a college for delinquents. Alfred F. Jones, her roommate being one of them, but instead a Hero. The two must work together to get through and eventually find love. Eventual USUK, Fem! England.
1. Chapter 1: Braving the Unknown

**A/N: This is a story of USUK, Arthur is actually a girl but is hiding that sense it is an all boys school, since it is a delinquent school, but the graduates have a good percent at succeeding. I also accept suggestions and corrections. If you don't like then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, or Hetalia: Beautiful World. This is a T rated story for swearing, dark themes, and for any other one might have. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Braving the Unknown

Introduction:

Coming to school was going to be the biggest challenge of my life. I mean that I knew it at first, but lets just say school wasn't the only problem. I was rather outgoing and vigorous at the time. My stoic expression would evolve ever so greatly as Darwin theorized. I would be struck by many surprises that would weigh me down, offered to me by Newton. Then get sucked into a black hole of shame and unwillingness, credited by Hawking. Then find myself an actor of Shakespeare, and go on to be written off by Dickens. All to be reformed by Churchill. That's right I'm in England, but I've be here for a while now yet I still haven't adjusted yet.

That was the fourth year I would be away from home, on my own. I was heading toward the next chapter in my novel, College. The uncertainty filled my every being and reiterated as if I was numb. Though that would all change and slowly reform into courage, I was honored by the admiration I gave myself. But it wasn't I who boosted my ego (though already pretty inflated at the time). No; it was an odd fellow, a nervous wreck like myself and by far the utmost concerned. Pronouns couldn't even describe the person, for they have gone and corrected me. It was merely a quaint roommate-ship, where our only connections being the beds spread three meters away from one another. My roommate saved from a life of bloodlust and pain, and instead promised me salvation.

I'll say this once and only once my roommate was my jailor at first, the being condemned myself to only thought. Looking back they weren't truly the warden, my roommate was my savior. Not only a savior but a guardian angel of some sorts and I was to them a mirror. I reflected the actions with great accordance and stride.

My name is Alfred F. Jones, and this is my story of college. From daybreak to midnight this is my tale, a tale of star-crossed lovers in a pursuit that took us through the best of times and the worst of times. It made me feel like I was alive. That- thing kept me going all this time and now I just want to take the time to peer upon my past. A past that should bring ridicule but instead it's product strived me toward this future. A happy future. My future.

I end my obnoxious monologue and just think back toward my fond memories of it all. For this was and would be the greatest years of my life. It being a turning point in the war, where I had lost but found something even greater. Love. Something able to take down the greatest of empires and bring about chaos anywhere it strikes, but it was all I needed. All I needed was love, it was all that I got to do.

In conclusion I have one last thing I must say "A pessimist sees the difficulty in every opportunity; an optimist sees the opportunity in every difficulty." A quote by Churchill, words of wisdom that I live to this day. I was always an optimist, but I staying in England changed that. Though not immediately, exactly four years, it all began to get better the moment Arthur- no, Alice came into my life.

* * *

Alice's POV

An intense stare was put upon the Frenchman as he gave a awkward trademarked laugh as daggers were sent between us. "Now now Arthur I must admit you are acting like an sot (Utter fool)." His wavy blond hair went in the way of the wind as time passed. In response to the comment I gritted my teeth and showed further aggression.

"Wanker! Can you let me get on campus!" I yelled at him casually but aggressively, we haven't met till now but I can tell that this wouldn't be our only fight. After all, what kind of person halts me from entering the college on my first day. Soon enough we both cracked and I was left on my way. "Bloody git, idiotic bugger, girly wanker..." I mumbled reaching the dorms. The dorms were designed with a bland beige backdrop with twin closets with a white outline, the floor was a creamy white carpet. There were two beds on each side of the room, both had a cedar frame along with an olive covers over a sandy gray mattress.

I quickly placed down my luggage by the left side of the room while I noticed my roommate was late. Sighing I unpacked with ease, it was troublesome but it was clear that he'll get the intentions that I'm a neat freak, which I am. Speaking of which I turned and entered the private restroom in the room it was my side of the room, luckily.

Looking into the mirror I didn't truly know what I got myself into. I mean going here of all places an 'All men's academy' just so that I may be able to get the education I so rightfully deserve! I mean c'mon! This is a school made for the best in the area yet they don't admit girls! I mean i don't have many options for schools, even with the conditions here it is fair to say it is my best option. even with the risks I am taking, it is truly the most affordable and close. Well, I better finish up or my roommate could get suspicious. Who was it again? Alex? Allen? Alec? Oh right, Alfred. Just another nosy American I guess. I thought as I checked the bandages on my chest again. Tight.

Exiting the facility I came face to face with all that I dreaded and foresaw. A. Noisy. American. I'm not against the American or anything it's just... I hear rumors. Blinking I looked over my soon to be roommate. "Ello." I choked out baffled by his crescent grin. The man was about 180 cm or so (5'9 ft) and held sandy blonde hair, along with two cobalt blue eyes. He was rather pale implying his lack of sunlight (Video game nut) and wore glasses as well. I flinched as he sent his hand out toward me, it remained stationary till I responded back. Shaking his hand, I saw the grin never cease to shrink or waver, but expand.

"Yo! I'm Alfred!" Yup by far a loud American. "It's a pleasure to meet ya." Chopping up the beautiful English language, but still better than the Frenchman. I heard he's getting his own room since nobody wants to be paired off with him. I glanced at the clock instead of Alfred. 12:39. I'm going to miss lunch at this rate, not that I'm a food junky.

I slid toward the door only to be stopped by the American again. "Dude, that's totally rude." I noticed his stomach rumble and I figured that he must be as desperate as I am to eat. I noticed a slight blush on his face "Um, I think I'll head to the mess hall." It came out sounding rather awkward. Standing idly by I watched the roommate leave but then stop . "Oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm Alfred F. Jones, your new roommate." He flashed me another grin.

Sighing I gave my own intro "I am Arthur Kirkland." I couldn't but feel smug though his reaction was by far the oddest thing I could imagine, even for an American.

"Dude you're so british!" My smirk slowly flopped as his reaction just killed me inside, then a flame lit within inside me. Giving an intense glare, my playful front vanished, and rage took over. I gritted my teeth and walked toward him coming eye to eye. My emerald eyes reflecting through his sapphire eyes.

"Oh course! You're in England! I have an accent! Can you be anymore of an idiot than I'm making you out to be. Git!" I retorted facing away from him and slamming the door as he left. I looked back at the sealed door, then a knock was heard on the other side. Jumping toward the entrance, I jerked it open and screamed "Look Alfred I don't want to hear it!" Then I stopped realizing something else. It wasn't Alfred.

"I heard yelling and I thought I would check on if everything is okay." Stood in front of me was someone taller than Alfred. The other had spiky blond hair and green eyes that gave off a scary expression. "I mean- sorry to intrude." The figure took a few steps back I also noticed the scars upon his face. A delinquent. Some kids in the area act in gangs and such are noted as delinquents. The school itself is a relatively safe place, excluding the students who partake in those exercises. Among the student body, about a good sixty percent commit themselves to these gangs. It may sound bad, but about ninety percent of the graduates here can get a job with ease. So troublemakers won't discourage me! I'm Alice Kirkland! I have to do this, for Peter.

"Oh it's alright." I managed to get out before the ruffian left, "I mean I just thought you were Alfred. We're both fine by the way." I stammered trying to set this straight. I paused noticing him walk back.

Placing a hand upon my head "I'm glad you are well." Creepy, but nice. I blush spread across my face and I nodded "If you need me I'm three doors down." He pointed toward the left at a generic room. I responded with a nod and watched him walk off in the opposite direction. I saw him stop again "And yes, these are scratches are from fights." I became flustered for a moment, realizing that he noticed me staring. "I'm Abel by the way." The man said leaving me to my thoughts.

I guess I was rather judgmental in the sense that I assumed right away. Even so, after all this is Rome Academy, both a fighting ground for toughest brutes in Europe, America, and Asia, but also a renowned learning establishment. For the reason those of the students who succeed in such conditions. About half the students here flunk due to the lack of focus put into studies, but in doing so feeds the flame of violence. Maybe that is why it is a Men's only academy.

I went back to the bedroom to clean up the mess that was made. Lying back on the bed I had no regret in attending this school. I'm tough, besides this is for Peter.

I looked back at the clock and it was 1:09 p.m. I frowned realizing I only had twenty-one minutes exactly. Grabbing my wallet I escaped the room shutting the door behind myself. I made to the mess in hall in only three minutes flat, panting heavily I reached the cafe. Looking around the dining area I could see a good eighty people around total. Most of them see segregated, due to the fact that they most likely sitting with their associates.

Picking up a pre-made turkey sandwich and a water bottle I reached the checkout line. Standing tall was a olive skinned individual, his sun-kissed hand reached out toward the register as I slipped a few pounds and checked out. The male gave a smile and said "Have a nice day."

Taking a seat in an empty area I noticed a few glares given towards me while I directed myself through each region. Hearing a slight cough I broke from thought looking toward a hearty fellow. Suddenly I felt as if I was having a migraine. It was that damn Frenchman. Shit.

"Allo Angleterre." The blonde haired man greeted "I believe we met earlier, non?" By far worse than Alfred. Why him of all people?! I felt like hitting my head upon the table multiple times. "Ah yes now I remember!"

"Git." I mumbled under my breath glaring daggers at him. He sat next to me giving me quite a bit of shivers, following behind him was an albino, the man at the cash register, a tall blonde, and two boys about my age and standing a few centimeters shorter than myself. "Who are you by the way?" That's right I didn't even know the frog's name.

I saw him smirk and frowned "I'm Francis, this is Antonio, Gilbert, his brother Ludwig, and the Italian twins." He introduced, I saw one of the twins stand up and glare at Francis. He looked like a ripe tomato, or just an angry Italian to be exact.

"Bastard!" He cursed "I'm Lovino! And this is Feliciano." I saw him kick the other's chair with great speed, that was when I had a sudden realization. Sixty percent... A group of students.

"Is this some kind of gang?" I asked bluntly as if I overlooked the error I made just asking that. The entire gang stared at me for a moment. The albino or Gilbert stepped forward.

He stepped closer to me. Our eyes were only centimeters away from one another "We are." Was all that came out "But we don't fight for power, no we fight for order." He poked my chest "Don't you dare judge us bastard." The man stood back and exited followed by the rest.

I gripped my breast feeling were he poked, it felt odd. Though I am a woman and that area is off limits to men, it's more of what he said. He casted me aside the moment I brought up the subject. Breaking trance I wandered back to the dorm and reached my bed. "I think I'll need to rest."

* * *

Alfred's POV

I returned back to the room, I was rather drunk. I can't believe I acted so stupid earlier, but I would rather him thinking me as a spastic moron than the real me. A back-water orphaned schlump, that was me and only me. This alcoholism is merely an escape from a reality without Mattie. I shut my eyes glancing toward Arthur. It was 10:59 p.m., I'm guessing he's asleep by now. Tripping over the floor boards I stumbled toward my own bed, sadly I made a couple falls while reaching for it.

Lying back in my bed, I sighed looking back to all my failures. My arm fell out grazing my phone as multiple vibrations emitted from the contraption. Grabbing the device, a light covered my face as I mused at the screen. A text from Gilbert.

'Hey Al!' The text wrote. Tapping the keys I responded back with some difficulty.

'Sup Gil'

'How ya feelin bro?' The question was not something I would want to answer, but Gilbert of all people deserved my truthful response.

'I'm fine.' No I'm not, I'm tripping over the alcohol I shouldn't even legally be allowed to ingest.

'Thats awesome.' Quite the opposite. 'I mean it's the anniversary after all.' That's right 5 years ago was the day Matthew Williams my twin brother, was murdered. The killer was never found. 'Oh shit, I screwd up didn't I?'

'Don't worry, I'm already wasted.'

'Alfred that's not healthy.' Gilbert knew full well about my alcoholism.

'It's my life!'

'So don't waste it! It's not your fault!'

'Yes it is! I didn't protect him.'

'You can't control everything, you couldn't have done anything to save him.' He was right, but I am stubborn.

'I'm a hero yet I failed to save him. I failed to save my own brother!' Some Hero I am.

A pause then another response 'That's why we're a gang. You founded it for that soul purpose. To save those weaker and in need. We're the Heroes after all.'

Conflict torn my mind as I read that text over and over, I lost the argument, but I won the war. I must remember my oath to him. "I'll keep everything in check, your death isn't only tragic but it is a statement. It says that we need a hero, someone to defend the weak and defeat the evil. I will bring out armistice to this neighborhood, then the country, finally the world all for you, Matthew." I mumbled softly trailing back to sleep.

Reaching out for my phone again I texted Gilbert back 'Lets meet up tomorrow and do something rather than cryin.'

'Damn Straight.' Came back immediately, I smirked at the response. We'll make a difference for once. I moved over to my side and I looked toward Arthur. "I just hope I don't drag you into this." He blushed at his own comment, it's not like he cared, but Arthur is serious in his studies. I think.

My eyes slowly shut as a smile grew upon my face. Everything began to darken and I noticed the peace within the night. Then bliss. Sheer bliss.


	2. Chapter 2: Merchant of Oddity

**A/N: Next Chapter! Thank you, everyone who follows my story. I hope you like this, I'm not giving anything away, but lets just say you'll meet some new characters in this one. I read any/every suggestion you'll put in. **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This is rated T, for violence, mature themes, and swearing, lots and lots of swearing.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Merchant of Oddity

Alice's POV

I was looking toward the ground quivering from fright. As I watched father leave house, following close behind him was Allistor, his strawberry blonde hair illuminated as he entered the car. Clutching the boy besides me, I was shaking. First mom, now dad. The ginger ran up to me one last time "Allie?"

"Yes br'ther?" I tried getting out, I was still feeble and weak-willed, after all I was only seven at the time. I looked into his emerald eyes that reflected my own.

"Today lass, is the last time I'll see you." He stood tall being that he was six years older than me already. "So I'm going to tell ya a tale, before I leave." It came with a thick Scottish accent. "Once upon a time there lived an eejit, someone with no family or friends. Then they went through hell to succeed in life, only to find that there is no use, because that eejit would always be an eejit." I was on the verge of tears I could tell who he was referring to. Me.

"But brother-" I was caught off by him. He hissed putting me to silence as he continued his tale. Or my tale that is. The autumn breeze picked up as his lips parted to begin again.

"Though the eejit found love and affection, the eejit lost it as soon as it came." He paused "Do you want to why know why? 'Cause the eejit was an eejit." He kept on repeating that line, over and over. He smirked again and entered the car. To this day I never saw him again...

Clutching the covers I jerked panting like crazy, shaking from top to bottom I glanced at the time. It was 3:15 a.m., I shivered feeling a slight breeze as I glanced toward the door. There was a slight crack, that let in wind. Looking back I noticed Alfred was missing. Wanker.

Shifting toward the door I peered through the crack to see a dark figure in the distance. I squinted making out a blonde haired man with a lighter in his hand. A delinquent. I walked out as if I were in a trance, wandering and wandering toward the person. Making out the features it was Alfred. Suddenly my dream-like state turned toward a hostile front. "What the bloody hell?!" I screeched.

Taken off guard, he blinked "Um... What did I do this time?" I could tell he was dazed by my time, judging by his appearance he was half awake. "I mean I'm sorry about something." He tried getting out but it came out rather choppy.

I sighed and looked back at him "It's fine, I just got angry that you are out this late." I grabbed for his coat sleeve and pulled him with me "Come on then you'll catch a cold, and I would be the one to take care of you." I really didn't want to have to take care of the git. Yeah that's my excuse.

"Artie..." He flashed me a smile, but it was unlike the previous ones, it may have been faint, but it was real. A blush spread across my face as the moment continued. About a few seconds later I broke the trance.

"It's Arthur!" I punched him in the air, as a result he chuckled rubbing the area where he was hit. "Git." I murmured silently. His grin as he patted my hair.

"Artie suits ya." I frowned looking away, trying hard to hide the blush. "How about Iggy instead?" I stared at him with sheer and utter confusion.

"Where did you get that one?!" I screamed at him. I may have been a bit over the top with that last one, noticing another person. He was rather tall but the night made him silhouette. Turning to Alfred, his grin transitioned into an expression of disgust. The figure stepped toward us, it was Abel. His blonde hair was sticking up as it was earlier. The expression upon his face was mirroring Alfred's.

"Hallo..." The blonde greeted standing across from the pair. His glare was directed toward Alfred. I noticed that Alfred was just as livid. "I was just checking to see if thing were alright." He narrowed his eyes at my roommate, then turned and gave me a rather apologetic glance.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Came out of Alfred. That statement made Abel raise an eyebrow.

"The same can be said about you. I'm not looking for violence, Hero." Did he use a nickname? I thought for a moment glancing at Alfred. "Did you tell him yet?" His question came out smug. "This man is one them. A soon to be criminal, he's part of a gang." He warned me. "You shouldn't be around him!" I blinked, unsure how to respond.

"I fight for the greater good! Unlike you, you're just a thug!" Alfred barked back at him. Abel didn't like the comment, it displeased him ever so greatly.

"I will not allow scum like you to insult me. After what you did to Ravis, I will not allow you to get near..." He gestured to me.

"Arthur."

"I will not allow you to get near Arthur!"

Alfred gritted his teeth at the mention of Ravis. "He was one of Ivan's groupies, but I admit that I went too far." What did he do to this kid? Popped into my mind constantly. Is Alfred really like what Abel says. In response my immediate action was to jolt away. I escaped, and left Alfred speechless.

I kept on running and running, and in the distance I heard a slap. It was clear that Abel made contact with Alfred's cheek, and left an imprint upon it. "You idiot." He whispered as he followed after her. Alfred who was simply befuddled returned back to our room.

I remained simply dazed within a clearing adjacent to campus. How could I be around such a person? I knew full well that I would end up with one of them, but I didn't think even Alfred would be apart of it all. I've barely known him for a day, yet I think too highly of him, what is wrong with me? I looked up to see Abel, a jumped slightly. "When did you get here-" I was cut off.

"Tell me something... Is Arthur your real name?" It was out of the blue and random not doubt. What's with him? I mean does he know my secret- "I know that you are a girl." He said aloud, and I froze. Tensing up, I didn't know how to react to that statement.

I wanted lie, trick him to believing that I was merely a feminine guy."What gave it away?" Or not. Why do I trust this guy? I mean I've know him for even less time than Alfred.

"I've never been the type to be fooled besides I know women." That didn't sound creepy at all. "I mean I've spent most of my life with my sister, Bella. So I have a good understanding within the field." He proclaimed.

"That still doesn't explain how you knew." I pointed out bluntly, which acted like an anvil upon him.

"I noticed how you act around guys. When you got in a fight with him for the first time, a guy wouldn't have been as audacious as you, not only that but your constant blushing." I blushed when he pointed it out. I felt rather flustered with what he was saying. "But don't worry I'll keep your secret, you have your reasons." I was about to share my gratitude when he continued "And I have mine. Now lets go back, you'll catch a cold at this rate.

After returning to the room, I noticed Alfred was already out. I buried myself in the covers, staring at the ceiling I marveled at what classes would be like tomorrow. Another thought popped into her mind, if Alfred is in a gang, then who's he with? Who are the other members?

Sighing, it was bliss again, I fell asleep as though I haven't slept in ages. My vision began to darken as I stared at the ceiling, then I was out as well.

* * *

Alfred's POV

Awaking the next morning I wasn't in the mood for any unpleasantries, that meant I couldn't face Arthur or Abel. My eyes jerked open as I got up, it was still rather early, but it gave me time to get ready without confronting him. I mean after all that happened yesterday or earlier today, I can see why he wouldn't want to go near me. But oh well! You win some, you lose some.

Exiting the room, I walked toward the main complex of the school. Waiting by the entrance was my gang. Gilbert, my right hand man and most reliable on the team, Francis, the most popular and well connected informant in the group, Antonio, the best fighter within the crew (excluding myself). Then the Italian twins, two loyal associates, who comply well with orders, then finally Ludwig. Ludwig was a burly tall blonde who in fact is the brother of Gilbert, he's the strongest and most diligent man you'll ever find.

My crew shadowed me as I entered the building. Holding to our numbers we pasted all the other gangs that made up the school. The first one we passed was the Ottomans, being made up of Sadiq, Heracles, Gupta, and a few others. A gave a glare toward Sadiq, he sent one right back at me.

After them there is the Nordic 5, being Mathias, Berwald, Lukas, Tino, and Emil. They were a group who mainly sided themselves with only a select few. Mathias and I have held good relations for quite sometime, but overall I view them as rather a neutral target.

I was stopped by another group, known as the Asian Bloc, which included Kiku, Yao, Im Yong Soo, Xiang (Leon), and few others. I'm rather fond of the group overall, and in doing so we've kept much neutrality. When they stop me it's more along the lines, of checking in with one another. Their faction is lead by either, Yao a specialist in an assortment of Chinese Martial Arts or Kiku, an ex-Yakuza swordsman. "Sup Kiks, Yao." I greeted as I passed the gang. They both responded with a polite wave and I was on my way.

As I entered the classroom I noticed the last major gang. The Soviets. Though their entire group wasn't here, they still had quite a few skilled fighters. Toris, Nikolai (Male!Belarus btw), Feliks, and Eduard. I despised their group with all my being, they make the perfect example of what I fight in this school.

Neutral POV

Nikolai stood up, and broke off to confront Alfred. "Priyvet Bastard." The Eastern European greeted, gritting his teeth. "It's been awhile, I haven't seen you since your defeat." Alfred cringed at the mentioning. "Your greatest lost was at the hands of an ally even." He chuckled. "During the fight you were how you say 'stabbed in the back' ". Snorting a bit, Nikolai glanced back at Alfred "Betrayed by the merchant of oddity, the most conspicuous character of them all." Circling the American, he continued his mocking. "Only you knew of his identity, and swore to keep it. Even though he went against, you still keep it, from both your enemies and allies. Could it be that the merchant knows dirt on you-" he was cut off by a loud thud. An English book made impact with the floor.

"Oi! Students! Quit yo' bickering and get seated, the lot of ya." A thick accent commanded. "Lad take your seat or I'll make you, punk. You are all a bunch of eejits, so it looks like I'll be both your home room teacher, and your English teacher, later today." The teacher bellowed. "Now everyone-" the door swung open, a figure stood panting at the hinge. The instructor glared upon the student. Or Alice.

"Sorry I'm late, I kinda slept in." The Englishwoman admitted, taking a seat in the front row. She looked up, then a rigid chill was sent down her spine. She froze, staring at the teacher wide-eyed.

Alice's POV

What the bloody hell! Screamed within her mind as she stared at the ginger haired teacher. "Excuse me lad, by any chance do have a name I could write down as tardy?" The teacher addressed to me, he seemed as strict as always.

"Oh sorry, it's Arthur." I mumbled trying to be as vague as possible, so that the man wouldn't recognize me. I edged myself into my seat to avoid eye-contact. The teacher was displeased with my introduction, he gave a gesture to continue. "Arthur Kirkland."

The teacher I could tell blinked at the name, then gave an inspection of me. Then jumped to his own conclusions, I guess. With a brief sigh, he continued. "My name is Mr. Kirkland, not to be confused with our class clown." He was referring to me. "I'll let you know that we are not in the slightest related." Keep telling yourself that. "Today I will be handing out your books. From this moment forward you will be reading 'A Tale of Two Cities'." Again I froze looking back to the memories I held of the book.

* * *

-Around 5 years ago-

"Big brother? Big Brother!" I looked up at the sixteen year-old ginger. He looked back at me with a stoic glance. Holding a cigarette the teen blinked and faced toward the girl. A slight smirk grew across Allistor's face, leaving a positive expression. "Brother?"

"Yes Alice?" He responded back, his voice came out sweet, I felt as if I was in a trance. "What do you need, lass?" His manners were truly inspirational.

"I'm bored. Can you suggest me a book, big brother?" I asked playful feeling slightly restless deep down. I nudged his pants and he chuckled.

"Allie I got the perfect book for ya." My brother paused and grabbed something from Mom's bookshelf. "Have you ever heard of Charles Dickens?" I mused at the name, who doesn't? He's Mom's favorite author and he's an outstanding English author. "Well, here's a book for you. It is called 'A Tale of Two Cities'. My favorite book and I think you'll love it." He flashed me a grin and mirrored it right back at him. Running up to him, I hugged his leg. He blushed, a patted my head.

"Thanks big bro!" I took the book and ran into the other room, I turned back to see his expression falter as his eyes focused upon our parents.

"If only she knew." I heard him mumbled from the other room.

* * *

-Present Day-

I raised my hand, and the teacher looked toward me "Yes, Mr. Kirkland. Make it quick, the class is rather unruly." I looked around to see half the class lost in thought, the other half merely trying keep awake.

"Um... I actually already read the book, Mr. Kirkland." The fact took him off a bit, but I noticed him shrugging it off.

"Fine... Word for Word?" He asked attentively, trying to deduce my identity I bet. In response, I nodded. "The rest of the class will read, you." He pointed to myself "meet me in my office at the end of the day. Is that understandable?" I gave another nod, then the bell rung.

He stopped me before I could leave, gripping the bridge of his own nose, he spoke "Pardon my behavior in class." He murmured as he let me go.

I walked forward to 2nd period, having Alfred on my tail, trying to apologize most likely. "Artie! Wait, Arthur!" I simply ignored him and continued walking. Then suddenly it was silent. As if Alfred was gone for some reason. I felt a shadow loom over me. There stood Abel.

"Hallo." He greeted, I looked back at him and blinked. Walking over to his current position, I could tell he was more jovial. "How are you?"

A gaped at his smirk, that plastered his face presently. "I'm well, thanks for asking." I paused "Why are you so happy today?" I nudged the Dutchman a couple of times. He had a slight blush upon his face.

"I guess, I'm just thankful for having second period with you." Oh right I was walking to second period. Standing in front of us was the gym. Thinking back, gym would be a rather big problem. "Since you are a... I thought I could help you." I smiled at that comment, I can't believe it. I made a friend. Still it is truly significant that my meeting with Allistor is on time.

* * *

Entering the locker room I felt rather nervous, though Abel remains at my side, so I guess I'll be fine. Until... "Alo!" The French bastard showed up. That damn dirty frog. "Ohonhonhon~ it looks like we have the same class together." Behind him was Gilbert and Antonio.

"Zhis'll be fun..." Abel sent a stare that caught the gang off guard, and left them speechless. "Um... Ve'll see you later!" The Prussian screamed, retreating back with no pride at all, just a lot of shame.

Next thing I know, I see a half-naked Alfred pass by. Luckily, he still thinks I'm crossed with him, if he didn't well I might faint. Abel guided me to the corner of the room "Change here." He bellowed, and near instantly replied, since he did have to turn first of all. Pervert... I checked my bandages, and went off to class with Abel.

"Alright maggots! Guess what today is?!" The Coach called out "It's the Dodgeball unit! I'm not letting you softies get out of gym, just 'cause you're in college. No, I'm going to show you hell" He held a round red ball, then motioned to throw it at the most unsuspected/unfocused individual, Gilbert. It struck him in the forehead, more shame. "Team will be decided by the captains." He pointed to Alfred then too Mathias. "You'll be the captains today." He announced, to us. Naturally, both picked out their gangs, then most athletic. Meaning I was practically last. In the end I was on Mathias's team, along with Abel.

"Let's win this people!" The Dane called out. Thus it begun. I couldn't do very much, but Abel was the best out there. So far he's hit out Yao, Sadiq, and even Francis, but right now it's a death match with Gilbert. I watched in awe, as the Nordic 5 did just as well as Abel.

Skipping to the end, it was rather uneventful, our team won by the way. Gilbert got a hit in the crotch, and Alfred lost most of his credibility. After all, I did get the wanker out.

3rd period was math, which was even more uneventful, and left many completely dazed. I myself was even more or less stumped. My class was filled with the usual crowd, examples being Kiku, Xiang, Tino, Mathias, Gilbert, Antonio, and luckily, Abel. Overall the class allowed no talking so I can't really say much about the class. In the end, I found the lecture to be rather draining.

Sighing I passed through the halls in a mad dash, the social studies wing was on the other side of the school. Panting, I made it on time. The lecture had already begun sadly, I sneaked up to sit next to Kiku. Out of everyone I met at the school, he was the most neutral and polite. "Konnichiwa Arthur-san." The Japanese man greeted.

I rudely ignored him, while I thought through my schedule. You see at this school they hold around six common classes each day, Math, Social Studies, Gym (optional), Science, and English. They also have a foreign language department, but that's a story for another day. My day included Homeroom first, then Gym, Math, Social Studies, Science, and finally English last. Since it's the first, they made it a half day. So I get out after this lecture.

I felt pretty drained after the other speech, the teacher addressed to us. It was the end of day for everyone, except me. Trudging to my English class, I pondered what I should say. I sighed trying to shake it off, reaching my destination.

Mr. Kirkland had a frown plastered across his face. "I looked into your file, care to explain this Mr. Kirkland. Or how I knew you as Ms. Kirkland, Alice." I froze as he revealed my secret, I could tell the revelation hit him hard. "It may be your first day, but I cannot allow this behavior from a eccentric female, let alone my dear little sister." Coughing for a moment, he glanced back at me "I'll see to it that you are expelled as soon as can be done." Gripping a packet, the door swung open then closed. What was I to do?


	3. Chapter 3: Striving

A/N: Man I hate writing about college, I mean it fits perfectly into the story, but getting down classes is rather irritable. I guess I'll skim over them, unless anything major happens within them. Oh and review please! Reviews=Fluff, the more reviews the more encouragement. Thinking through I guess I'll end the story, in around three chapters, this one being about friends, next being conflict, after that it'll be about the secret, and third the relationship. If this idea displeases you, pm me on it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Striving**

Alfred's POV

I had wandered about the school, I was again misdirected by uncertainty, I mean I'm rather glum about the predicament. Arthur is a pure soul, I shouldn't associate myself with him in anyway. Abel shouldn't as well, but that's besides the point. Why do I want his approval? We haven't spent much time nor are we friends, but still! What is this damn emotion- I was cut off thought as I bumped into a man. I looked into two emerald eyes, that were familiar to that of Arthur's. the male I toppled on had strawberry-blonde hair, and was dressed in a blue uniform. Shit! He is a teacher! Not just a teacher, a pissed off teacher.

"What is the meaning of this lad?" He shot at me, I was caught off guard. Choking upon my words, he turned his head. "It doesn't matter anyways, I'm busy at the moment." He pushed me aside as if I were a rag doll. I turned my head to hearing screaming aimed toward the individual, it was Arthur. I blinked as the man tripped over me "get out of the way boy!" He rushed forwards leaving me in the dust.

Standing up, I looked toward Arthur "Don't just stand there git, help me." I noticed a few tears pour from his eyes and I sighed. My entire being urged me toward helping him. "You must stop him from reaching the principal, my roommate begged. At that moment I reached for my phone and texted in a group chat.

Alfred: "Guys I need a favor." I mused at the screen waiting for a reply. In merely a second two responses came in.

Gilbert: "What do you need?"  
Antonio: "Anything boss."

I smirked as I typed in the rest, then sat back and watched the fireworks.

Neutral POV

Down the hall, a strategically placed Prussian called out for help. The albino gestured for assistance, giving off an illusion of fainting. The teacher panicked for a moment, called out and left Gil behind. Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio's jaws dropped. "Phase two!" A Spaniard wobbled down the hall, tripping on the floor. Holding his stomach, he fell face first into the floor. Again the teacher didn't respond in any way, shape, or form.

Francis smirked "It is time for Phase 3! No one can ever make it pass mon plan." Digging into his wallet, he placed down a good sum of pounds off course. As the Scottish teacher came in there was a sudden halt, the ginger began picking at the currency. With him distracted Arthur could catch up in time.

The three gentleman watched from afar, eaves dropping on the dialogue between the two. While Alfred, sat even further without a clue the plan even worked. "Big brother! Don't do this!" The feminine "male" screamed.

Gilbert's POV

I looked from current position, which is a wall adjacent to the hall in which Arthur and Mr. Kirkland are in. Glancing at Francis and Antonio, I squinted to make out what they're doing. "Big brother don't do this!" I heard Arthur spit out. Wait he's bros vith the teach? Is it just me or did his voice sound like that of a girl? I asked myself, listening in I could make out more. "Please! I want to stay. I need to be here, I need to graduate!" Arthur rambled, I wonder why he isn't allowed to stay.

"You're a girl at an all boys school, I cannot allow that, not even for my sister. I loved you in the past, but since then I learned somethings from father. Things I am not proud of, but nonetheless my history." Wait Girl? Sister? Vhat zhe hell is going on?! Was what screamed in mien mind. I gulped wondering and theorizing how this could be. The first moment we met, he mimicked an English gentleman/asshat quite nicely. This can't be true, I must tell Alfred.

I peered over at my friends, they held identical expressions to my own. Then I heard a chuckle come from Francis. "Ohonhonhon, this'll be interesting." He gave a look towards myself and Toni. "Whatever you do, do not tell Alfred. We can use this quite accordingly." Antonio nodded in agreement. Looking back their argument was in full force. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he- she was fierce enough to be in a gang.

"Why not? Shouldn't he at least deserve to know?" Then I paused seeing one of his creepy grins point at me. I stepped back a step then saw him explode with passion.

"L'amour! Once Alfred realizes Angletere's true gender, he'll be attracted to her." I gulped realizing that he's lost it, but I understood what he was getting at.

"I see... Well then the awesome me will keep shut for now." I exclaimed looking back at the fight. I blinked seeing that the girl was pinned to the floor. Along with that it wasn't the teacher, it was Alfred. How zhe hell did it come to this?!

-10 minutes ago (Alice's POV)-

"Dammit you always ruin everything! You know how hard it was after you and dad left. Very!" I screamed at my brother, who showed absolutely no emotion toward the statement. "I was driven to suicide many of times, only to be stopped by Peter. The boy needs me." I begged

"Then take care of him rather than masquerading as a boy at some lowly school." I was infuriated by that statement.

"How else can I get a job? I mean right now Peter is alive, because of Liam, but even he is broke. I need provide for him!" I retorted out of sheer spite toward my sibling.

"Foolish girl. The difference between you and I is that discarded my emotions years ago. You still cling to them, as if that's all you got left. You truly are one sad little girl."

"What do you mean ditched your emotions, you were the kindest person I knew before this." He looked straight into my eyes and smirked.

"You think you have it rough? Alice you also center yourself, but do you even take the time to think about others? Peter isn't after care, nor his own safety, he's after yours. I wouldn't know that, since I was isolated. Similar conditions to here, except I was abandoned. Then discriminated. Soon enough I was just a wandering soul. You know nothing-" He stopped, but why? And why couldn't I comprehend what he said? What should I- oh. I felt a weight pull me down. Alfred. The fat ass trampled onto me, now I'm stuck or rather pinned.

A light blush spread across his face "I'm so sorry Artie." He apologized. What does this git even want? I looked up to see Allistor taking his chance to leave.

"Alfred!" I cried out.

It managed to reach Alfred successfully "Mr. Kirkland please wait! The principal has already left campus." He handed Allistor a note. Then the ginger frowned, it may be a short term solution, but it's better than nothing I suppose.

"I guess I'll be on my way. Arthur..." He paused still looking at me "I promise that next time you won't be as lucky. I'll inform the headmaster next week, after his vacation." And with that big brother was gone. My heart rate slowly died down as I survived.

Another presence filled the room, it was the tall blonde man, he passed me and Alfred by and headed toward the wall. I couldn't understand what he was thinking. I mean the school day had ended, but why is he here? This path is only used to visit the principal. Oh well.

Abel's POV

I merely gave a glare toward Alfred, I witnessed everything that had transpired. Alfred pinning her like that was rather savage, though he wouldn't no that, since he is dense. I stood behind the trio. I furrowed an eyebrow and looked at them "So... How much did you hear?" I asked politely. They all shivered when voice stabbed at them. The ringleader tended up and faced me

"Vell you see... We heard it all!" He panicked under pressure, I suppose. All three were quivering, most people at this school considered me creepy. I guess this is why. I narrowed my eyes toward Francis, the sexual offender of the school. Well, more of a flirt, but that's what everyone would call him, whether or not he actually did that.

"You. Try anything with Arthur and you are dead. That means harassing, stalking, flirting, sexting, copping a feel, staring, breathing, seducing, deducing, touching, or even talking for the matter." I said finishing the list, the Frenchman was in shock. Not only did I have a perfect list, but I read his thoughts. Not literally of course.

"Of course I won't." He panicked. Even that one sentence sounded flustered and choppy. I guess it's fair to say that he's a coward. A coward shouldn't even be around someone as elegant as her. Wait... I can't be. I'm not. I thought, trying to get her out of my mind.

Then looked toward Antonio. "Say anything and you'll never be able to siesta again." I threatened Antonio, this girl was beyond brave. I don't want this trio screwing her up. I sighed leaving them to be. After all I'm not that merciless.

I left the room and felt a buzzing in my pocket. I checked the color ID, it was my second zuster (sister). I held the phone up to my face. It was Caroline (A/N Luxembourg, btw it isn't an OC). "What is it Caroline?" I asked monotoned. Then I heard a gasp.

"What's gotten into you big brother? Bella and I have been getting worried about you. She hasn't even made a single waffle, since you told us of..." She trailed off realizing my bad memories of that. "It wasn't your fault big brother!"

"It was. I couldn't protect anyone and in the end I was their pawn. They used me, and tricked me to do the least honorable thing possible." I would have cried, but emotions were never something I was truly blessed with. I was just a brute when it came down to it.

"It wasn't your fault that he had said connections. I mean, it was our fault than yours." Those words hit me harder than anything else. In the end I couldn't protect my sisters any way, shape, or form. "Big brother? Big brother?!" The call had ended.

"What am I doing?" I punched the wall, chipping the paint. "Forgive me everyone, especially you Bella." I mumbled, while leaving the scene.

Gilbert's POV

"Guys did you not hear that?" I asked playfully. I have a look to the other two. "He said absolutely nothing on matchmaking." I declared. Francis got the idea and gave a laugh.

"Ohonhonhon, this will be fun!" The three of us shared a glance, the Frenchman continued his monologue. "Mon Amis we all know what we must do! We are the bad touch trio, the three co-founders of the Heroes. We owe it to the boss, for uniting us. How will we do so? Amour, that is how! Alfred deserves it, he's been liberating this school from Ivan's grasp for months, we all owe him for that." Francis said confidently as we gave a clap "Now gents, let's get him a bride."

"Vait, vhy are you so confident that she'll actually accept him?" I asked confused, then I saw a grin appear. I knew what was to happen next. My silver hair blew toward a direction away from him.

"It'll be easy, trust me on this one." It was either optimism or trickery, but in the end I knew that he'll get results. "Besides Gilbert, I'm going to hire a specialist for this." He flashed me a grin "His name is Feliks."


	4. Chapter 4: Soviets Strike Back

A/N: Change of plans! I think I might continue on for more than 3 chapters, also sorry about not updating in a while. I had writer's block, but I shall provide this chapter and another one soon enough.

* * *

Chapter 4: Soviets Strike Back

Gilbert's POV

A fabulously plastered pink door stood out in the line up of dorm rooms. With glitter and stickers covering a good percentage of the exterior. It was simply beautiful, to someone's standards. This room housed the notorious, Feliks. His flamboyant nature sets him apart from most guys. He is an openly gay male, with a great sense of fashion. Not only that but he's beyond tough. He's a former Soviet gang member, and was a great asset to the team. When the group split, Feliks sided himself with Toris, another member of the soviets. Their relationship is unknown to most of school, but it is said they still have ties with Ivan, the head of recently disbanded Soviets.

Though he was rather high up in the ranks, his loyalty toward Ivan had shattered a while ago. Ever since the Heroes and Merchant defeated and disbanded the Soviets, the Pole decided to appease the victors by becoming an agent for the Heroes. Being an agent, his loyalty was directed toward his client and he takes orders from Alfred himself.

Feliks is a perfect example of how the gang was formed, it was made through other gangs. It started off with just Alfred, then he challenged Germania, in doing so bruder and I joined the Heroes. He fought valiantly and I admired that, so I convinced bruder to switch with me. After that we took on the Romans, they were one of the biggest gangs in school. In the end, we won Antonio and Francis, two loyals of Rome switched out of sheer inspiration. Either that or because of my awesomeness! The Vargas Twins followed after that, since they relied mainly on others.

Alfred was a naturally born leader and we all are amused by that trait, though the gang has much of a history. Going from that we've faced losses before. Ever since the betrayal of him, we've been short-handed, though we've managed to collapse the Soviets a while back.

I gave a solemn knock upon the door, I heard through the door a quick response "Like, can you come at another time?" It was unclear to me what was going on. I glanced back towards the others, Antonio gave a few cracks while Francis was holding back the biggest grin. Don't tell me...

Stupidly, I propped upon the door. Instead of what I was flustered about, it was actually Feliks editing upon some frilly pink dress modeled by Toris. A broke out laugh as a blush plastered the two others faces'. "What did I like just say? 'Like, can you come at another time?'." Feliks growled, Toris was flustered just as much as him.

"Kesesese! Feliks ve need your help." I pleaded trying to earn some sympathy. "You're the closest thing this school has a girl-" I was cut off Feliks, his expression was a mix of annoyance and embarrassment.

"I already, like, told you I don't have the parts nor am I going to role play." A blush came across Francis's face, don't tell me. I sighed noticing the confusion that was around us.

"It isn't zhat! Ve've come for your assistance. You seem... Um... There's this guy, who needs your feminine help." I stammered, Francis gave a nod. "S-He really wants someone whom s-he could relate to."

Feliks tilted his head "Like, make some sense already, Gilbert. Are you, like telling me to help some girl- or girlish guy? I didn't, like know anyone here was like that." He said confused.

"Vell, you see it is a girl. Don't tell anyone by the way. Und I think she needs some girl- feminine friends. Since you're the most flamboyant guy around, I thought..." I was cut off by the Pole.

"Why didn't you, like say that earlier? Of course I'll help some girl. Besides I need a new model anyways, it took twenty minutes to get a dress on him." Feliks gestures towards Toris, who is still blushing from embarrassment.

"H-Hey!" Toris shouted shyly to Feliks, who at the time couldn't hold back his laugh.

"Like show me the way, Franny." Feliks exclaimed as the two students left. This left behind Antonio, Toris, und myself. We were about to exit, but were abruptly stopped. In the doorway stood Nikolai. He lunged at Toni, he was sent to the ground. Antonio struggled to get up, only to brought down again by a stern kick into the neck. He gagged and fell to the floor, one down. Nikolai's glare is fixed on Toris, though next thing I know he's charging at me.

I went into a defensive stance and prepared for the worst. Instead of having a fist make connection, the opponent decided to try another strategy. Nikolai took me by the arm and sent me toward the floor. I resisted all I could but I was at the disadvantage. My skull hit hard against the unforgiving floor. Bracing for impact, the fall didn't do much harm. The real pain was when the decision was made to twist back my arm. I screamed out, though my cries were on deaf ears. Then I was released as the opponent felt either pity or boredom in breaking my arm without a fight. I cussed and tried to stand, casually I brushed off the blood that lied upon my head.

Nikolai held up seven fingers, it suggesting of his rank in the school. I gulped, as I closed my eyes accepting my fate. Instead, Antonio launched a punch right at the boy. Unable to defend, the blow is a direct hit. It's two on one now. I know for a fact that the awesome me might get pummeled.

An angry Belarusian stood up and glared at the two of us. His ice cold violet eyes stared into my vary soul. A shiver went down my back, as the our opponent charged. My first reaction was to get the hell out of the way, but I'm frozen stiff. This can't be good.

Sending out a fist, I thought it best to die fighting. It took awhile for the awesome me, but I've just noticed that Toni disappeared. "Hey! Albino, tell me where your friend is-". My enemy is then cut off, an elbow made contact with the back of his head. The olive colored elbow then made a return to it's owner, Toni. Nikolai fell in my direction as he was nearing unconsciousness. I sent my leg out as he came stumbling toward me, my kick sent him to the ground.

After the fight, a quivering Toris took notice of our accomplishment. "Nikolai... This is very bad!" Toris chimed in worriedly. "Ivan is not going to be happy, Nikolai is his right hand man after all. Not to mention, being second in physical fights."

Antonio responded before I had the chance. "That's not a problem, when you have someone like Alfred whom ranks just behind Ivan. Besides, he beat the Soviets a while ago, the remnants aren't even close to what it was before." Brunette shook his head at the facts, a sweat came across his forehead.

"Y-You forget that Ivan has been more social lately, he's making allies and getting dirt. Currently, Feliks heard that he's been socializing with the Nordics. If you're applying ranks, which I don't find reliable." His glanced turned to the knocked out Belarusian. "They've had a history of holding single digit ranks."

All three of us faced the ground. "I see." I muttered silently, my scarlet eyes focused upon Toris' active phone. The long-haired brunette then dug into his pocket, appearing on the screen is a text from Feliks.

Feliks: Ivan took Arthur!

* * *

30 minutes ago...

Neutral POV

The flamboyant blonde strolled along the dorm area along with a longer haired blonde sporting a small beard. Going from door to door, Feliks and Francis scanned for the dorm. They halted at a glum room, it was unlocked, luckily. Inside was a sulking Brit, after the fiasco earlier. She'd kept herself isolated even avoiding people during school. While the Englishwoman occupied the room, Alfred would bunk with Gilbert and Ludwig for the time being.

Francis tilted his head as his hand moved toward the light switch. In an instant, the room illuminated. Out of impulse, the blonde haired girl scowled. "Bonjour, mon petite." The Frenchman bellowed toward the Brit. "What happened to Alfred?" He asked curiously, making his way through all the clutter.

"I told him to leave, frog! Do you have to know everything you pervert!?" Alice didn't realize, but her voice is currently sounding rather feminine.

"That is no way for a young lady to talk." Well, Francis blew everything. As the words poured out, Alice Kirkland began to boil. "Wait! Have mercy!" At those words, the innocent man received a sucker punch to the testicles. Ouch. "My manhood..." Sobbed the conspirator.

Alice's gaze turned toward the other figure, "Who the blood hell are you?" Feliks tilted his head, and gave Francis a gesture of confusion.

"I forgot to mention Arthur isn't good with people." With that, the Frenchman received a pillow to the face. "I deserved that..."

"Well like that won't be like a problem, so tell me. What are your thoughts on helping me with modeling. I'm Feliks by the way." He said in a flamboyant tone and giving an obnoxious grin.

"I'm Arthur." The cross-dressing female responded in a confused tone. To her the other seemed unlike most males, more empathetic. Scowling, she couldn't concede to the Frog's mind games or whatever plan that'd include herself.

"Well I'll leave you to be, adieu-" Instead of his typical repetitive laugh there was a pause. Seeing as a tall figure had taken the liberty to send a punch right into the weaker fighter's lungs. Standing there at over six feet tall is Berwald. "What the hell?" Francis muttered trying to get some oxygen going.

"S'rry, it appears that Ivan is in need of th' girl. I must c'mply with Mathias and Ivan." The Swede said obediently as if he were some kind of human puppet. The tall blonde gave a stern kick into his side and Francis is beaten.

Feliks out of impulse stood up and faced the Swede. "I'm s'rry, Poland." Mumbled the taller man, the quivering blond was out matched. It'd taken just one blow to send him flying.

Alice stood there, frozen in place as the figure tried carrying her off. With much struggle, the man made a steady pace away from the dorm. While that had transpired Feliks reached for his phone. Typing in a text, the Pole went back to lying on his back.

Feliks: Ivan took Arthur!

* * *

A/N: I know it's not very good, but I promise I'll both get the plot going and update sooner! If you notice numerous errors, please comment. I'll read it over then edit the chapter.


End file.
